The present invention relates to an actuator device comprising a drive motor.
In a conventional vehicle air conditioner, there are provided various types of dampers for controlling airflow in an air duct. These dampers are driven by actuator devices with an electric motor as a driving source, respectively. Such an actuator device has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-70553.
The above-described dampers are disposed at mutually different locations within the air duct, respectively, and a torque required for driving them is also different. Therefore, the actuator devices having mutually different constitutions to suit with the corresponding dampers, respectively are provided. To be more precise, each actuator device comprises a plurality of gears, which constitute a speed reducer. To suit with the corresponding dampers, plural types of the actuator devices comprising gears having a different gear ratio and also having different output take out positions are provided for one set of the air conditioner. Further, when the design of the air duct is modified, this results in that the actuator devices having different constitutions have to be newly designed and manufactured. Therefore, the cost of the actuator devices itself and the cost of the inventory control of the actuator device are increased.